


A Twin Problem

by ScarletTefy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I see Ouma and Momota being brothers honestly, I suck at writing, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV Oma Kokichi, Panic Attacks, Post-Game, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Twin AU?????, Virtual Reality, but I really like this idea so, its pretty cute, pre ouma is a cinnamon roll, pre-game, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTefy/pseuds/ScarletTefy
Summary: The participants of the 53rd season wake at the sight of a blank room, with only the sheets that warmed them from the cold temperature of the hospital room, and a door on the corner at view.However, one of those participants by the name Kokichi Ouma, had an additional figure in his view.His own self.(An AU where the ndrv3 cast have a separate body from their pre-selves, and they have to co-exist with them.Rip Shuichi Saihara)





	1. Awakening & panicking

**Author's Note:**

> (Umm so I had this really weird idea for a time, and I decided to make a fanfiction about it, even though I suck at writing.  
> But I'll do my best, with thesaurus by my side, this fanfic will not be as crappy as it was intended to be.  
> But yeah, I'm still a babuh with this stuff, criticism is fine but don't be too harsh on me pls ; - ; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ouma, in the void  
> And we meet pre-game Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the description from above  
> I'm lazy ok

Cold.

I can't feel anything.

Oh...that's right, I got squished by that stupid hydraulic press.

Well, this better give that dumb bear a hard time and end the killing game for the better, unless the space idiot fucks up...which might be the case anyways.

Saihara-chan will find out, he always does, and the killing game will keep going andeveryoneisgoingtosufferandmydeathwillhavenomeaning--

In my own sea of thoughts, I found something peculiar. There's a small light at the bottom...and it's growing bigger by the second.

Is that...heaven's light? Last time I check I was qualified to go to hell... Unless this is a cruel trick from Atua themselves. Ironic, a prank to the prankster huh? That's a joke that I would gladly laugh at.

The light was now at the sides of my body...or so what I remember of it, because there's nothing around me, as if only my mind was around. Makes me wonder how people recognized each other in heaven or hell... if we don't have our bodies, do we like appear like balls of gas or something? Or like in the movies, we appear like ourselves but the result of our death... does that mean that I would be a pile of mush in hell?

... The thought makes me want to re-do my death in another way.

Without realizing there was no black spot in the void, everything was white. Somehow I felt as if something was pushing me forward, and little by little I started to feel my body again, not the mush (thanks atua), my actual full body. I tried to look up at it, but there was still no sight of it, as if my entire body was invisible.

Suddenly the white was gone, replace with darkness and a headache. If this is hell, I'm disappointed, I thought that I was going to burn in crisps as soon as a spec of my existence was present. But noooo... I have an annoying headache instead, I'm going to sue the devil for this! That horny bastard...hahah....

I chuckled, physically, and I remember that I'm no longer in the void and I can open my eyes. I flinched at the sudden light that blinds me as I open them, and closed them again. There was a noise now, a quite mumbling that caught my attention. I open my eyes again but I had to blink many times to get used to the light. In a moment I was able to maintain them open and see what it was in front of me. White, again, but it had texture...a ceiling perhaps?

"Ummm..." a voice startled me, it was similar to mine, no... it was mine!

My eyes moved to where the voice came from, it was out of focus, fogy and difficult on the details. Yet, I was able to see better as my vision was changing, my mind decided to go somewhere else because what I was seeing was by extend impossible, unless I was still in that hellhole of a school this was by far the most absurd thing that I would ever had the chance to see. What kind of mind fuckery is this?

My own self, sitting at the side of what I would assume was a bed which I was laying on. With a worried face, he -I- looked at me and tried to say something but no words were getting out of his mouth. After a pair of tries he decided that the floor was way more interesting than this whole situation. Wow, cat got his tongue good, also what's with the appearance? It's creepying me out.

But of all, why am I here? I died after the hydraulic press, and then I went to this weird void-limbo-whatever that was, but now...I'm breathing, why would I need air? This can't be real, not even after death, nor heaven or hell, this doesn't make sense. What is going on.... and why am I in a hospital room?!

I just noticed the wires around me, I doubt the after life had hospitals...then that means...No...no way...

I begin to panic, my body full energy, I stood from the bed so fast some of the cables that were attached to me were now laying on the other sides of the bed and were separated from me. Looking around me desperately, I saw that it was a small room with a closed window, my vision focused on the window for a second, and before I took action-

"Waait!! P-Please calm down! I know this is v-very confusing specially for you and um-" I heard my voice once again, yet it had a different tone from my own. I decided to look at my other self, his face was now terrified and it was obvious he was panicking, if the same or more than me.

"I-um..I!...I'M SORRY!!" the sudden volume of his voice made me jump, and funny enough he jumped as well. If it weren't that I was about to have a panic attack from the situation I would had laugh at him, what is he? a pre-level of Shuichi Saihara the ultimate shy-guy?...myself edition?

"Ah..s-sorry about that...um- actually sorry for e-everything!" he keeps stuttering, now looking at the floor once again, not daring to look at me in the eyes.

"Ok there...buddy..other me... sorry for what?" I managed to say in a raspy voice, as if I never used my vocal chords in years.

He lift his head to look at me again, now with watery eyes,"S-Sorry from bringing you back to life!" he couldn't handle the tears in his eyes and in no time his face had two waterfalls.

There was a minute of silence.

Excuse me?....What???? Did he resurrected me from the death? Either way this didn't make my panic go down much, but it was enough to pull some show.

I stared at him for another minute, processing what I heard.

"Hmmm...interesting!" I said with an expression full of amazement, or so I made sure of, " but I can't find any satanic rituals or anything, could it be that you are a wizard?!"

My other self's face now was astonished, no tears falling now.

"That's a lie though, magic doesn't exist!" I can hear Yumeno's sleepy voice yelling in my mind.

The other Kokichi said nothing, now looking unsure what to say next, I'm not going to put up with another 5 minutes of pure silence whatsoever.

"So! If magic doesn't exist but I'm talking to you here, then there must be a logical explanation to this mess right?~" I said smiling innocently, later followed with a dark expression.

"Unless you tell me everything~ I'll have to send my recruits to kill you!~ right here~ right now~" I can see that my other self was now afraid, shaking a little, good ol' scary face doesn't betray me to make my opponents feel fear~

"I..." He was looking at the floor again, but looked at me a second later.

"I'll explain everything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here it is the result of the first episode!  
> Some parts don't even make sense wahh  
> I'm still shaky with Kokichi's course of actions but I'll do my best to be better at it!  
> I promise to make a longer chapter net time! ; - ;  
> Give me kudos if you like it and commend! I'll love to read what you think! <3 (-^ v ^-)/


	2. Panicking & Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre "Kokichi" was about to explain things but something happens and he has to go somewhere.  
> Kokichi is tired of waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop, what did I get myself into~  
> Here's another chapter~  
> Also thank you so much for your lovely comments! They make this fanfic adventure more fun for me! <3

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...when are you going to spilling the beans? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month?~" I said, my voice full of impatience. Seriously? he was all serious for a second and then he goes again to his silent squeaky self. This is too weird, and him having my face make this weirder.

"Ah! I'm sorry!!" He said...or squeaked.

"I...um..I was just trying to-" his trembly voice was cut out by a ring. In less than a second he took out his phone from his pocket and swipe his finger on the screen to see whatever message he got. He begun reading what it was in his phone and in the count of a snap, his face show full panic, this guy can't stop having small heart attacks can't he? 

"Ah! um...I-I have to go!" he said now grabbing his bag leaving my side in a rush.

"Hey-" I was about to call him out but he interrupted me, " I'll be here later afternoon! I'm sorry! I promise you that I'll tell you everything! I promise!" he lastly said as he disappeared behind the white door.

The room was in silence once again...but now there was just one person in it.

"*Sight*...what a bummer!" I exclaimed.

Ugh, just when I was about to get all that juicy info, dammit. Now I'm all alone in this boring white room with nothing to do...unless..

I try to move my legs but the feeling was faint, moving an inch took way too much effort. Fuck- nevermind, way to get my hopes up.

As I was about to give up and just wait till noon, which by the way, was going to be a really long time because in the window at my side it showed that it was early morning. The door opened and some people came in. All of them had medical attires, which leaves the conclusion that they were either doctors and nurses.They got really close to me in such an amount of time I almost yell at them due to the sudden claustrophobia. They all were working on different parts around me, some where re-attaching the cables that were separated from me, some were looking at the machines and panels on my sides, and lastly one that was checking me.

"Hey, I know I'm very cute but jeez, give me some space!!" I yelled trying to get them away, really desperate. They did not listen whatsoever, they kept checking and checking, till they stopped at the same time and in a piece of paper that they brought(?) they wrote stuff in it, most probably what they just had been checking this past 10 minutes which I died inside with the lack of space they gave me, truly torture. After they finished with whatever they were doing they all left, but one came back after a minute.It was a nurse, she looked cold as ice, there's no soul behind those eyes, she might as well be best friends with kiiboy.

I snickered, giving me a look from the nurse."I believe we own you an explanation" she said getting close to where I was but kept her distance, she probably sensed my discomfort after all that mess. I just glared at her, then smiled.

"Oh? my...GOD FINALLY! I had been waiting for this moment in years!!--hey where's the popcorn? I want to hear all the details~" I said making myself comfy in the bed, getting ready for story time. The nurse just gave me a tired look and sight, "first, I would like you to not move much," she said, probably due to all those cable that fell off before.

"Now, what'll tell you must sound absurd and preposterous but-" I wasn't going to put up with more waiting.

"Yeah yeah, the fact that I am alive is already those and many more, just spit out the good part!" I said enthusiastically, not willing to wait any longer for the obnoxious reason of all this. The nurse seemed a little annoyed by the interruption but composed herself with a sight and kept going.

"Well, your cast, classmates, are the first to become one of Danganronpa's most waited projects in all its history,-" she begins strong, project? Danganronpa? so many questions I had in mind, at first I wanted to annoy her by spitting a mountain of questions but I wanted to know what's going on and I don't want to make her irritated enough to make her leave me in a sea of confusion later.

"-all participants will be able to create their characters at their image and will have the power to bring those characters to life,-" characters... like in a show? Was I a fictional character?...the idea itself made me shudder internally.

"-with the new biotechnology that out scientist managed to acquire, all characters from the 53rd season will gain existence in the outside world to coexist with our society" yep!...I didn't have an existence before this...sheesh.

"Those from the show including you, are right now situated on Danganronpa's personal hospital, your bodies had been created since the 53rd season started, which means that they are still new and you all will struggle with the lack of sense of it," so I'll be walking like a baby deer now?...mission unaccepted, this is shit.

" In other words, you just begone existing since today, your body is an identical clone to those of who participated for this season, the difference is your personalities and memories" she finished, but my mind still roams with questions, don't worry my pretties, I'll sent you free in a sec.

"Hmmm...so I'm like an evil clone? Wow!!" my eyes had stars on them, to be honest that sounded like lots of fun, imagine all the pranks that I can do without worrying about the consequences, due to that guy and I look exactly similar. Yeah true, he might die if my victims find him, but the guy can endure it if it's for the sake of comedy right? Not like he has a choice~

"I have one question though!" That's a lie, I have a thousand.

"What's Daganrampapapa?" I said, misspelling in purpose. The nurse gave me a glare but explained anyways," 'Danganronpa' is a show about killing games, it is very popular with the youth of today" she said coldly. I just stared, a show, a "popular show", about children killing each other... wow... 'so is our entire teen population a bunch of monokumas dressed as people?'

Apparently I said my thoughts out loud because the nurse noted, oh? she agreed? guess you don't really need to like the establishment that you are working for. "You'll have to excuse me for today, as you had probably figure, all your friends had woken up-"hahah 'friends',"and my partners will need as much help as possible, I hope you understand, goodbye." She rushed to door without waiting for a response, people are very hurried today are they.

Now that the room was empty, the sounds of the outside world was more noticeable, I stared at my side, where the window was, there were sight of birds flying around and the top of buildings, in which floor am I? The sound of cars where slowly increasing as people were getting to whatever business they had.

I laid my head on the hard pillow, looking at the ceiling. Why is this happening? why am I alive? why would 'other me' bring me here? does he know that I'm a monster? Does he knows what I did to everyone in the killing game? What I did to Iruma-chan...Gonta...and Momota-chan? As much of an idiot he was, he had a big heart...not like it was much useful in the trials.

I hear a noise from the window and I flinched, I looked at the window again and there was a raven that was standing in front of it. I looked at its beautiful black feathers, and reminded me of a certain detective, a shy, handsome boy with pretty eyelashes and a big brain that focused on logic. I moved my hand in front of my face, it was heavy but I could still managed to put it on view, and I focused on the one finger that went damaged from the knife game that one day, Saihara-chan was really kind to bandaged it, and funny enough, it looked like an engagement ring. There was no bandage on my finger now whatsoever, it was clean, with no cut, and no sweet memory.

Now I wonder if he really found out about the plan, it was obvious that he did though, specially because Momota-chan might had jumped out of the exisal and told everything due to 'friendship power' or he simply fucked up the script that I lend him. Whichever was, there was a though that crossed my mind, if Saihara-chan really found out, then why is everyone that was alive in there awake in here? actually that's a stupid thought, the others who died earlier would had been awake before me and the nurse said that 'all' of us had woken up just now...I'll believe that Saihara-chan did it, that's all. I wonder how many more deaths there were after mines and Momota-chan's, who killed, who were victims...

It passed about an hour (I think) after I imagined who killed who as I found something more interesting to think about.

I wonder how are the other people who participated? besides my other self that was a total nervous wreck. Are they bad people? Interesting people? Bright?

How's Saihara-chan evil twin?

My head was starting to get tired, silly how I just woke up for the first time and now I want to sleep forever...

I took a last look a the door and covered myself in the blanket to fall in a deep sleep.

zzz~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beggining I was planning on making pre ouma explain things, but then I was like meh-  
> and decided to make school ruin it for him. Or is it school really what made him be so scared? :)  
> on the next episode of dragon bal-  
> Oh yeah I decided to make an update schedule, from here I'll update every 3 days, so next chapter will be the 16 of this month. :3  
> Thank you for reading!  
> *just did some changes with Kaito's name that was bugging me and some spacing*


	3. Apologies & Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some volcano heads...by that I meant that we are getting some Kaito twins from now on.  
> And Kokichi doesn't get the sleep that he pleases till the end of the chapter. rip Kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my 'x' doesn't work that well so sometimes there's words that lack x'.  
> And also for some reason the note that was in the first chapter is now on the second? really weird.  
> Also sorry for the late chapter, I had the stomach flu yesterday and I was dying(not really, but it hurt like a bitch) so I didn't have much time due to that I slept 3/4 of the day and only got up to eat jelly...

A deep sleep....yeah right.

I just took a 30 minute nap and then a nurse came in and woke me up giving no shits.

Apparently it is 9 a.m, and it's breakfast time, and the nurse needed to make sure I ate something, not like I was hungry or anything.

The menu for today was simple miso soup and rice, nothing special. Because of my 'heavy' arms it was difficult to eat without dropping rice everywhere. The nurse just stared, not offering any help at all, it was better this way, I don't want her feeding me like some baby.

Finally, I finished my food...or most of it, but the nurse was satisfied at least. She took the tray off my lap and clean a bit of the rice around me, and told me to press the button at the left side of my bed to call another nurse if I have a request. Once again alone in the room, I got myself cozy inside bed, ready to sleep again. But a loud noise woke me up again, the noise was from the wall, the room besides mine. What is going on over there?

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" that was Momota-chan's voice, followed by what it sounded like a 'BUM' to the wall.

So my neighbor is Momota-chan, how convenient, are the rooms ordered with the victims and their killers together? that's something that this damned show might do.

"FUC- GET OFF ME YOU SHITHEAD!!" Oh? another Momota-chan? so they are meeting each other, by the sound of it they are not getting along. I'm not surprise cause' of Momota-chan's attitude and how much of a brick head he is, that they are fighting over the killing game, and clone-chan seems to have the same hot temper as the space idiot, those two are very similar in comparison to me and my clone.

Great, we now have two hot-heads, what we all need, at least it might be fun to annoy them once I can walk like a decent human being.

Another loud noise from the other room and I can hear some mumbling, I cannot understand what they are saying though. And it won't matter if I try to get myself near the wall to eavesdrop because now there are at least 5 pairs of feet steps getting near Momota's room.

The door is heard with a loud *BANG* after 5 minutes of struggles of the doctor's and both Momota-chans' loud insults. Wow, I wonder what get them so fired up? More reason to go to that room later~ I need some answers from that astronaut~

...It was not going to be soon if I cannot move from this bed, reasons both my muscles do not work well and I want to sleep. So once again I get cozy, hoping that nothing else will stop me from having a nice sle--

"GOD DAMMIT!" Momota-chan's voice was full of anger, I can imagine his angry face, and I can feel mine.

I just want to fucking sleep...

My headache keeps increasing as Momota-chan starts punching the wall.

I got up from bed out of frustration and pressed the button. In a minute a nurse opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked with a little of annoyance, she seemed as if she knew what it was about to happen.

"Umm there's an aggressive monkey on the other room~ And this handsome prince needs his beauty sleep~ so can you tell him to shut the fuck up?~" I said with a smiled on my face, too tired to make sure if it did the job.

The nurse just nodded and closed the door behind her. Another door is heard in a small distance, I snickered.

Mumbling is heard from the other room, I sign in victory, getting cozy once again.

It past about 3 minutes without a noise, good.

I close my eyes, getting ready to be sent to dreamland, but there's a thought that came to my mind.

In the killing game, I didn't feel that much sleep at all, I could literally go a week without sleep in that world. Yet in here I'm barely thinking about this, my body is yelling at me to make my mind go blank, so I listened to it, finally.

...

...zz

...zzz

*knock-knock*

...

...no...

*knock-knock-knock*

...fuck..no...

*click*

...oh my fucking god.

"...Ouma-" that was Momota-chan's voice.

"*SNORE*" I tried to pretend to be totally sleep, maybe an idiot like Momota-chan can buy it.

"...stop messing around man!" well, guess not. "Come on get up! We need to talk!" his strong voice was really difficult to ignore when you are trying to sleep.

"UGH! Momota-chan's so NOISY!" I exclaimed, too tired for this, were is all this drowsiness coming from? I missed the other world...that's a lie.

"Listen man..." his voice lost some of it's power.

I took a peek on his figure, he was in a wheelchair right in front of a closed door, while rubbing the back of his head, with a troubled look on his face. Oh, I know where this is going.

"I failed..." his voice sounds tired. "We got find out..." he took a look to the side, looking guilty there.

It was clear as water what he was talking about.

"I already know... and it doesn't matter now" I said, my voice lacking much energy, part of it by my craving to sleep, I'm kind of glad that the bed sheet can cover whatever face I have right now.

"Huh?" his head shot up, looking at me with a surprised face. Is he dumber than before?

"Everybody is alive and there's no more killing game for us, so there's no point of being whinny about it" I tell that more to myself than to Momota-chan though. Days of planning, days of isolation, days of hatred for a plan to end everything, just for it to have no meaning.

" I mean...I guess that's true but..." he went to rubbing his head again, looking uneasy.

This is way too dull for me.

" It's so sad though~ the killing game was just a lie! It was so fun when it lasted!!~" I said with the cheeriest voice I could manage to perform.

"Dude, can you stop lying for one minute?" his voice regain power, he was getting his strong attitude again, good, this position is really weird.

I raised my head a little so my face would be visible.

"Nope!~" I said with an emphasis on the 'p', sticking out my tongue at him.

We stayed like that for a minute, a joking me and a frustrated Momota-chan. Until Momota-chan moved his wheelchair really fast towards the bed, it startled me a bit. And within a word he decided to worsen my bed hair by rubbing it harshly.

"H-Hey!!" I called out.

"Hahah! for a lying brat, you have good intentions!" He said, his signature smile showing.

Uggh this is weiiird, I'm too used to see him growling at me, this is way too out of line...in a good way.

"Eeewww! Stop touching me you idiot, I'm going to get infected by your dumbness!" I keep fighting back his hand, with not much result.

He finally released me from his grasp of death, and moved his wheelchair to the exit.

"I can tell your tired! We can talk later once you have enough energy to go to training!" His voice was cheery, wait...training?

Confusion grew inside of me. I was about to say something but the door closes before I could respond.

I stared at the door, hearing the sound of wheels not going too far and a door opening and closing.

I went comfy in the bed again, forgetting the paranoia of another distraction.

... 

Training...huh?...

I close my eyes, and this time, no one interfered. 


	4. Bad meetings & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi encounters a "fan"  
> Clone Kokichi comes to the rescue!  
> Clone Kokichi's name.  
> And some Danganronpa secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a big chapter! My sis told me to make the chapters longer, so here you go! ^^  
> Also I decided it should be more detailed, when I read the past chapters, they seem rushed. So now I'll make Kokichi think more, and I'll give dialogue to all people including the new nurses.

It was mid-day when I woke up again. Another nurse was in front of me though.

She seems different from the last two nurse whatsoever. She had an apologetic look on her face, but I can sense a bit of excitement behind that. Why is she so happy? Maybe she's a fan? Cause' the killing game is a very popular show, so I wouldn't be surprised if we all had fans around the entire world. 

"Good afternoon, Ouma-san! I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to give you your lunch! Nutrition is very important specially for you!" she said having a car with a tray of food on top of it behind her. " Actually...I was supposed to give you your lunch quite some time ago, but due to that you didn't sleep much in the killing game, the drowsiness that you were not feeling in the game is now present in reality," is that how it works? Well, that explains the hell that I had to go through.

"So when I was assigned to give you your lunch I noticed that you were probably overly tired so let you sleep longer! Even though I had to lie to my supervisor heheh..." she said with a drop of sweat on her smiling face, probably remembering a bad memory. " I wanted to let you rest longer but it is 3 pm already and I don't want to upset your stomach either~" She said almost sing song like. Ok... I like her for letting me sleep.

"Woow! you even deceived your own boss! What a bad nurse! I'm going to get you fired now for delaying my meal time!" I said looking angry, preparing my lying game on. Her face did not loose her cheerfulness though, in contrary, she had small stars on her eyes. "That's a lie! I needed those extra hours~" I exclaimed smiling at her, a little bit uneasy with her sudden applause and laughing, she...really like my lies huh? 

"Hahaha! Aw Ouma-sama your lies are so funny!" She said at the end of her laughter. Ouma-sama?.. that doesn't sound so bad.

"Either way, is time for your lunch!" she set the tray of food on my lap and I begone eating, the menu for today was mackerel, konbu salad, nat- whatever is in my stomach now, with less of a mess this time. The feeling of food inside of me is now present, it feels...weird. I didn't notice it when I was eating breakfast cause' I was too tired to, but now it feels as if it shouldn't be there, the feeling is making me nauseous. In the killing game, I didn't feel anything when I ate something, only the flavor was present...talking about flavor. I haven't took a sip from my beloved Panta for such a big amount of time. Since my role of the mastermind, I couldn't roam freely to get Panta, Maki would easily snap my neck at any second.

I was about to ask the nice nurse but I noticed her smiling -creepily- at me, and...is she breathing heavily?...I change my mind, nice nurse is a creeper.

"...Just letting you know...I'm a BIG fan~" no shit.

She was sweating now, a drool escaping her gaping mouth. It reminds me of Iruma-chan when she spouts one of her slutty comments, which did not make me feel safer in this situation. I panicked when she tried to get closer to me, OH HELL NO.

" Ewww, nurse-chan is drooling all over, that's so groooosss!" I shout, moving myself farther from the nurse as I could. "Get away from me you creepy pervert!" I pointed at her, her face now surprised, why is she surprised? did she though that I would not call her out for that? Wow, what a fan she is.

"Hey! I know I can act little bit weird around my favorites but that's so mean to say Ouma-sama!~" Her face turns into a smile again, a blush on her cheeks,"Or maybe that's just a lie of your part! *Huff* It is, isn't it?" She said cleaning the drools that were now running too far of her face. Ugh, she's was so nice before, this is why we cannot have nice things in this world.

Her hand moved towards my head, twitching a little. Oh god, If I could move freely I would had run away from this witch long time ago. "Just let m-me touch you on-once, a piece of h-hair will also suf-suffice" Her expression was way too creepy to see, she's worst than Iruma-chan. I slapped her gross sweaty hand away.

"Ugh! If you keep trying to touch me I'll punch your ugly face!" now truly angry. Who does she think she is? even though I'm stuck to this bed doesn't mean that I would not beat the fuck out of her if she gets funny. I would had pushed the button if it weren't that she was in the way, and I'm not testing my luck with her.

"It would be a pleasure!~" She blushed more. How can the hospital hire this people? Also...there must be cameras inside the room, is she aiming to fuck herself or is she just dumb?

She was about to unleashed herself at me once again until-

*Click*

We both looked at the door to see no other than my clone, his face seems both scared and confused at seeing the scene in front of him.

"Other me! My savior! Help me from this witch she's trying to touch my pure virgin body!" I cried as loud as I could. Good, I have at least a witness.

There's four possibilities to this situation's ending, or he will believe me and tried to get the nurse back off me, or he would call for help, or the nurse will make an excuse and the other will believe her, or he would be too much of a coward to do anything and I will keep getting molested by the demon nurse.

The nurse instantly got off me, her face showing panic. " Ah! I wasn't! I- I was-" she got stuck by a second there. " I was cleaning him! he had some food on him but he got the wrong idea!" she tried to smile but failed. He did not move nor react though, he just stared lost in thoughts.

"BULLSHIT! Clone-chan! save me already! Don't stay there brain-dead!" I yelled at him, I know he's a nervous boy but this is getting ridiculous, is he just going to stay there and watch? I have no other way than him to help me now, I can't do any-

Wait...I have a chance! I can push the button now that the nurse is far from me!

Quickly, I move towards the button and push it. I hear steps approaching. The nurse looked at me terrified, that's what you get bitch.

A dark skin nurse showed by the door besides clone-chan, confused at the sight as well.

"...Do you need anythin-" She said before I quickly stud in.

"HELP THAT NURSE IS MOLESTING ME!!" I shout terrified and about to cry. No mercy for this witch.

The other nurse blinked surprised and stared at evil nurse-chan.

"No! that's not true! I was just trying to clean some food out of him and he took it the wrong way!" panic was feeling her voice. That's what happens when you mess up with Ouma Kokic-

"Oh! I see, don't worry about it! We all know he is a liar and can be a hustle sometimes," The dark skin nurse smiled at the other. OH, Oh buddy my own reputation fucks me up even in this world where no killing is happening.

"Umm No!~ She was on top of me and everything! Shouldn't the stuff help the patience when they are in trouble?" My tone didn't help, I was annoyed by my own damned luck.

She looked at me with an annoyed expression,"yeah, yeah, sure Ouma-san, whatever you say", her tone was not sweet. "Yama-san do you need help with the troublemaker?" she was proceeding to ignore me. I was about to give up and make up something to annoy them more for not believing me but, something unexpected happened.

"Excuse me..." Clone-chan pulled on the dark skin nurse's uniform, getting her attention. I could see that he was very nervous but, he had a determined look on his eyes. The nurse's sight landed on him, her eyes were soft towards him.

"Yes? Ouma-san?" she had a tender smile on her. Does he have a good reputation with the stuff here? she seems very friendly with him.

"K-Kokichi's right..." He was looking at the ground, playing with the end of his uniform."I heard Yama-san saying a lot of nasty stuff from behind the door!" he shout the last part and covered his face in embarrassment. Oof, at the end he is my hero... also he just called me by my first name, how bold. Even if we are clones I doubt he would do that, for a shy boy at least.

"...Are you sure Ouma-san?" the nurse looked at him a little concerned. "You are not lying are you? Yama-san might have some problems but she wouldn't go that far." She make a quick glare at me and then looked at clone-chan again. 

"I'm not lying, she was getting way out of line! I swear!" He looked at her, he's going to cry at any second now, but rather than myself, those are real.

The (devil)nurse shook when the dark skin nurse glared at her, "Yama-san...go to the next ail, I'll meet you there" d.s nurse's voice was harsh. Evil nurse looked defeated and spared a second to look at me with disappointment before going outside the room. Nishishi~ take THAT!

"I have to apologize for Yama-san's actions, she normally just ask for photos or say weird stuff to the Danganronpa participants but I would never though that she would cross the line! I'm deeply sorry for not taking note on your words, we all watched the 53rd season and-" all this apologizing is boring. I'm off the hook right now so I'll joke around some more.

"That was a lie! She didn't do anything! Nishishi~ Too bad! Is she gonna cry? is she? is she?~" I spoke in a cheerful voice and shiny eyes. The look that both of them gave me made me laugh non stop, worth it~. The nurse had her eyes wide in horror, and my clone was about to cry from the betrayal.

"Meeh~ or that was a lie~ who knows~" both of them gave a sigh, the nurse with an annoyed end and my clone with a relieve end. Heheh~

"Ugh...either way, I'll clean all of this mess, I'll have a talk with Yama-san after that." the nurse said, getting the tray off of me and cleaning some of the food splattered on the bed. She put them on top of the cart and went directly to the door, where she patted my clone's head. "Good luck! Don't get too overwhelmed OK? Don't be shy to call me if something goes wrong!" she whispered, but I managed to listen. My clone nodded quickly looking at the side with a small blush on his face.

The door makes a *click* after she left.

Silence fills the room after that, are we just going to stare at each other awkwardly again? No sir.

"Hey Clone-chan~ Are we going to sit here in silence again or are you going to give me the 'explanation'?" I said looking at my nails. I took a glimpse at my partner, he wasn't trembling like this morning, but he was still sweating a bit. Even though the first nurse told me about the show, I am curious about why he sign to this mess.

"...It's Riku...I'm Riku Ouma..." He said while walking over the bed, Riku? Cute name! "please don't call me clone...it's too-umm nevermind-forget what I said-ah-just...call me Riku if you want! that's it!" he was panicking over just giving me his name, is he going to be OK? it feels like he could explode at any time now.

"Riku-chan! What a weird name! It fits you!...or not! I might be lying! Nishishi~" I said chuckling, I was about to say how bold he was on giving permission on calling him by his first name but I stopped when I see that my clo-Riku-chan was about to cry, looking at the ground. He was now hugging himself intensely, shaking a bit, maybe I was too harsh on someone like him.

He sigh and tried to calm himself, 3 minutes passed and he was able to make eye contact, he was trying so hard though, every second he would peek at other places and come back to do eye contact.

"...you know about Danganronpa already right?...one of the nurses told me you were already informed on the b-basics" he said quietly, still fighting his own self to look at me in the eye

" Hmm? 'DingusRampa'? Nah! I'm still in the dark!" I keep doing my thing, smile on face and I heard a small chuckle... from Riku-chan. The chuckle died as long as it was born, and Riku-chan's face began to change in color to a light pink, he immediately shield it with his hands.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I-ah ugh" he said now looking at the side, not daring looking at me again, why is he apologizing? it's a joke, it was meant to be laugh at. " That means that you k-know...right?...do you know about the scam too?" he asked while playing with his uniform. A scam? not what I wanted to get off of him but it gets my interest.

"Scam? What Scam?~ tell me! tell me!" I said enthusiastically, jumping a bit. I see Riku look at me for a second, then smile a bit, it was very small but still counts!

"Very well then, this time I won't go away"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to make the nurse a crazy fan, but here we are. We have more smol duo.  
> In case you are confuse on why Riku smiled at the end, don't worry, it will be clear later in the story ;)  
> Also I tried to research for a name for the boy, but I had to stick with meaning naming ;<;  
> Riku - 凉空: Nice, Cool Sky ( the opposite from nervous boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is the result of the first episode!  
> Some parts don't even make sense wahh  
> I'm still shaky with Kokichi's course of actions but I'll do my best to be better at it!  
> I promise to make a longer chapter net time! ; - ;  
> Give me kudos if you like it and commend! I'll love to read what you think! <3 (-^ v ^-)/


End file.
